It is well known that blood itself is fragile to be infected with viruses, such as Hepatitis B virus, Hepatitis C virus and HIV, and that transfusing blood is of danger to spread virus-diseases. Blood safety is a primary issue that affects health and safety of life. One of safeguards to protect the blood safety is illumination of viruses for blood and blood components. Methylene blue/photochemical process may be used for the illumination of viruses in human plasma and have obtained significant effects onto single bags of clinic plasma. However, the process used for processing a single bag of plasma has comparatively complicated steps: it needs to additionally add Methylene blue into the plasma under a specific environment and to encapsulate the bag prior to processing; then the plasma is placed into an illumination device to process; yet the processed plasma can not be used directly in transfusion until the bag containing plasma is reopened to eliminate the left methylene blue from the plasma and the plasma is remixed with red blood cells. Therefore, a highly cost operating environment is needed and the risk that blood within the bag is infected goes up because the bag is opened and sealed very often, the plasma is remixed with red blood cells. Apparently, such a method used to individually process single bags of plasma can not meet the requirement if purified blood needs to be supplied substantially and stably. So creating a method that can illuminate viruses for substantial blood is desirable.
On the other hand, while current treatments to virus diseases are generally taken the form of medical treatment, the curative effect becomes not apparent. Especially, for diseases such as chronical hepatitis, AIDS and SARS, etc., no efficient curative medicine is available so far, therefore, one thing is urgently needed, namely, to create a cure that might essentially exterminate the infective pathogen generating the diseases, thereby efficiently curing such diseases.